


love you miles away

by bunnybunz



Category: Weak Hero, Weak Hero (Webcomic), Weak Hero (Webtoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tasty Bad Boy, you know you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz
Summary: You're leaving for the holidays and require a big, strong man to help you lug your shit onto a train.Well, you suppose Teddy will do.
Relationships: Teddy Jin/Reader
Kudos: 39





	love you miles away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeiwont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwont/gifts).



> This is a holiday gift for the lovely mabeiwont! She's lovely and I'm so glad I got to meet her through this fandom, hugs and kisses cannot be exchanged thru the internet so have a Teddy Jin instead! 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Snowflakes fall gently from the sky, illuminated by the setting sun and dripping orange skyline.

It was one of those nights where the cold bit into your skin just right.

A soft blanket of snow draped over the sleepy district of Yeongduengpo, tucking in it’s stony-faced homes and tinkering bell chime doors for a restful night.

You inhaled deeply, the chilly winter air cooling your skin and slowing your heartbeat. You could smell bits of the city when the breeze willed it, catching the tart scent of smog and cigarette smoke from wayward winds.

You turn away from the audacious city of Yeongdeungpo, it’s glimmering golden lights and sky-risen buildings growing stale to taste.

A train would be coming soon to whisk you away for the holidays, bringing you to a far more remote location and away from bustling pedestrians and honking streetcars.

“Come on, slowpoke! You’re going to make me late!”

A blond man trailed not too far behind you, arms and shoulders full of bags and luggage. He shoots you a look and you can’t help but laugh at his sorry state.  
After all, you _might’ve_ given him the heavier bags.

“Hey! I’m going to make us late? What the hell is up with all this shit you packed? Are you going on vacation or moving to Australia?”

You leave him to fume with a giggle on your lips, much to Teddy’s distaste. You had needed some help moving some of your luggage today, and you couldn’t think of anyone better than the guy who acted tough but couldn’t say no to save his life.

“Hey, slow down!” He cried out behind you, faltering a bit when passerbys turned to watch at the commotion.

He jogs and catches up with you, hair gleaming in the city lights.

“So what are you even going into the countryside for?” Teddy asks, adjusting the bag across the expanse of his chest.

You look away, careful to avoid letting your eyes linger for too long.

“Well, ya know. Just the annual family visit.”

He looks skyward, letting out a whistle. “Damn. At least you get to travel a bit, this shithole is suffocating around the holiday season. Too many damn tourists.”

Just as he says this, a sign flickers to life above your heads. You peer up at the neon glow above and snicker, gesturing to Teddy.

“Hey look, thirty percent off Subreme leather bags. You can get this one to replace the one Gray trashed in the rain last time.”

Teddy flusters, blowing hair out of his eyes and snorting. “Ugh, seriously? You’re intolerable. I should just dump all your crap on the floor and go home.”

You poke fun at him a bit more because you know he won’t despite his huffiness.

You had met Teddy long before he broke things off with Phillip Kim. His violent reputation preceded him of course, so you were shocked to catch him outside of a pet store, ogling newborn kittens in the rain.

Though you remained friends through his more voracious phase, you had always tried to coax him out of street violence. Your requests fell on deaf ears before his belligerence and haughtiness were vanquished by Gray handing his ass to him.  
You hadn’t heard the details, but since then, Teddy had mellowed out nearly completely despite trouble seeming to follow him.

You sneak a look at Teddy. Despite his somewhat frail appearance, his arms bulged slightly under the weight of your bags. Of course it was no secret that lithe as he was, Teddy was definitely not scrawny.  
In the backdrop of the candied orange sky, his pale blond hair gave an almost divine glow. The snow settled upon it readily, as if nature herself were trying to take claim to the starlight he produced.

Teddy was far too good a person to succumb to carnage, you had always thought this. His brash and rowdy exterior was utilized to scare those he deemed needed scaring, but and oftentimes you looked upon his elegant features and gentle nature, wondering how someone as soft-hearted as Teddy could land such dire hits in a fight.

You clear your throat and divert your gaze as he returns your staring with a questioning look.

“So what are you doing this break?” You ask, peeking at your watch.

Fifteen minutes until the train arrives.

“Not much. Same as usual. Maybe laze around and wonder why my friends use me as a pack mule."

“Oh you—” You lean over and try to grab a bag from Teddy, but he twists away from you with a smirk. You can tell he wants to laugh at you from the way his dark blue eyes curve, practically feline in it’s nature.

“We’re nearly there, don’t try and take these from me now!”

You roll your eyes and listen to the rhythmic beat of your luggage wheels upon the concrete sidewalk, savoring this moment with the mischievous delinquent.

Both of you come across the stairs leading into the station and make your way up, Teddy assisting with hoisting bags over the gate, though not without his share of whining.

“Ah, geez. I’m gonna be fucking sore tomorrow. You better tip me for this service.”

“Oh hush up you big baby. Don’t make me toss your present out the window.”

Teddy begins to retort but bites his tongue when he hears about the present. He becomes reticent immediately, lips pursing and eyes busy reading departure times on the electronic billboards.

You shake your head and smile to yourself, not missing the blush dusting his cheeks. His tough façade couldn't fool you for a second, he would always be just a touch too shy.  
You recalled the times he asked your opinion on whether or not he had made new friends at Eungang, despite kicking ass beside them on multiple occasions.

You rub your hands together and blow warm air on them, condensation immediately catching on your fingers and chilling you even more.

“Come on, loser. We’ve got a train to catch.”

You grab his hand, still cold from the winter wind, and pull him along.

When you get to the platform, you find that the train has already been situated at the station, doors ajar and waiting for a few straggling passengers.

“Oh, shit. Teddy, my bags!”

You rush into the train and find an empty seat, dispensing your items into the overhead storage. Teddy follows close behind, dumping the remainder of your belongings on the train floor beside your seat, rolling his shoulders and enjoying his newfound freedom.

“Ah, that fuckin’ sucked.”

“Tell me about it.” You followed in suit, stretching out your back. “I’ve never heard so much whining in my entire life.”

Teddy sucked his teeth and reeled back, as if to punch you, then flicked your forehead instead.

“Ow! Teddy!”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll take all of this back outside.”

You rubbed at your head, thinking of all the ways to get back at the little punk until the intercom sounded static, then an announcement came on.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the train is now scheduled to depart. Please take your seats and keep all valuables by your persons. Thank you, and have a safe ride.”

Your eyes met Teddy’s and you almost thought he looked reluctant to leave for a second, then he sighed and began walking away.

“Thank god, I’ve had my fill for the day.”

Oh, the asshole.

You tailed him to the door of the train, “Teddy, your present!”

He stops just outside the door, situated on the platform.

“What? Oh, I nearly forgot.” He billows mist from his mouth as he speaks, lips pressed into a peculiar smile that ensured you he hadn’t forgotten for a second.

“Come here.” You wave him over, unveiling a wrapped gift from your pocket.

He scooches closer timidly, eyes searching for anything but you. “Thanks, I guess.”

You grin at his signature Teddy awkwardness. For every second he tried to hide how happy he was, you swore you’d strangle him in a hug.

When he’s finally close enough, you hold out the present to him. He reaches forward to accept it and that’s when you shift, pulling him closer and pressing his chapped lips on yours, warmed by the heating of the train.

His near-violet eyes widen, taking in your proximity, your hands on him, your lips on his own. Only when he begins to return the sentiment does the chime for the doors play, and you pull away just as the doors seal shut, chuckling when you notice his lips follow yours for a brief second.

You give him a cheeky grin from behind the door and point to his hands, still grasping the present.

“I’ll see you later” You mouth to him, then make a heart with your hands.

You expect him to fake a gag or even pretend to wipe his lips, but he reacts with nothing, only pressing his fingers to his mouth in disbelief.

You wave until the train pulls away, out of the station, and until you’re just a speck in the distance, the only thing warming Teddy being the heat still residing in his cheeks.

He looks down at the present and feels it crinkle in his grasp, tips of his fingers reddened from the cold. He looks around auspiciously for witnesses, and when he sees none, peels away at the paper carefully with agile hands, heartbeat still thrumming in his throat.

A pair of designer leather gloves sat inside, alongside a pink notecard.

“Something to keep you warm until I come back!”

You had signed off with little hearts and strange faces, a trademark of your strange personality that Teddy had come to endear.

“Sheesh,” Teddy huffs, holding the gloves to his pounding chest, already feeling hotter. “What a weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And remember, my requests are officially open on my tumblr! < https://xbunnybunz.tumblr.com/ >  
> Until next time!


End file.
